


Between the Lines

by sumrsilentmusic



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumrsilentmusic/pseuds/sumrsilentmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Lizzie manage to get Darcy's number? Gigi was probably involved...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [many the miles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/992380) by [lulabo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulabo/pseuds/lulabo). 



Calling (Unknown) 4158039898  
Sat, January 12, 2013 7:28 AM

— 

Text message  
From Lizzie Bennet to Gigi Darcy  
Saturday 7:34 AM

You did that on purpose didn’t you? I don’t care if I’m sending you text messages at 7 AM. I hope they wake you up.

Text message  
From Lizzie Bennet to Charlotte Lu  
Saturday 7:34 AM

Oh my God, I’m so embarrassed I think my face is going to fall off. I accidentally called Darcy this morning and woke him up!!! ALKJDF. 

Text message  
From 4158039898 to Lizzie Bennet  
Saturday 7:35 AM 

Here is Mr. Nelson’s number: 3128732564. Don’t hesitate to contact me if I could be of further assistance. 

Text message  
From Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Saturday 7:37 AM 

Thank you! For the number and for the offer, but I wouldn’t want to be more of a bother than I already am. 

Text message  
From William Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Saturday 7:38 AM

Lizzie, you are not a bother in any way. I’m happy to help you learn more about Pemberley and about the business. Now that you have my contact information, don’t hesitate to use it. 

Text message  
From Lizzie Bennet to William Darcy  
Saturday 7:40 AM

Thank you.

Text message  
From Gigi Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Saturday 7:47 AM

I don’t know what you’re talking about… And I’ve been up since 5 doing conditioning for tennis.

Text message  
From Lizzie Bennet to Gigi Darcy  
Saturday 7:58 AM 

You purposely gave me your brother’s number instead of Daniel Nelson’s! 

Text message  
From Gigi Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Saturday 8:01 AM

Wait, what???? OMG!!! That was totally by accident. But HAHAHAHAHA! He probably died of embarrassment when he realized he was talking to you wearing his dorky pajamas from high school. 

Text message  
From Lizzie Bennet to Gigi Darcy  
Saturday 8:02 AM

I don’t believe you. “D” is nowhere near “W” in the alphabet, which is what William starts with. 

Text message  
From Gigi Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Saturday 8:02 AM

It was! I promise! Cross my heart and hope to die. Daniel Nelson’s contact is listed next to William’s in my contacts! I can send you a screenshot if you want proof. 

Text message  
From Lizzie Bennet to Gigi Darcy  
Saturday 8:02AM

You have your brother listed as Darcy in your contacts?

Text message  
From Gigi Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Saturday 8:02 AM

No! Of course not. I have him under DBB. 

Text message  
From Lizzie Bennet to Gigi Darcy  
Saturday 8:02 AM

Which stands for…?

Text message  
From Gigi Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Saturday 8:02 AM

Dorky Big Brother! 

He had this crazy obsession with Star Wars when he was in high school so he sleeps in Luke Skywalker boxers. 

Text message  
From Lizzie Bennet to Gigi Darcy  
Saturday 8:11 AM

….Did I really need to know that?

Text message  
From Gigi Darcy to Lizzie Bennet  
Saturday 8:12 AM 

Yup! It’s to prove that he’s a huge dork. 

Text message  
From DBB to Gigi Darcy  
Saturday 8:36 AM

Gigi, what have I told you about meddling in my affairs? 

Text message  
From Gigi Darcy to DBB  
Saturday 8:49 AM 

I promise it was an accident! (I only know what you’re talking about because Lizzie texted me about it earlier. It’s not my guilty conscience. I’m not guilty!!) 

Text message  
From DBB to Gigi Darcy  
Saturday 8:52 AM 

I’m not sure I quite believe you. 

Text message  
From Gigi Darcy to DBB  
Saturday 8:52 AM

It was an accident! I PROMISE. Don’t be mad at me :(

Text message  
From DBB to Gigi Darcy  
Saturday 8:58 AM 

I could never be mad at you, Gigi. 

Text message  
From Gigi Darcy to DBB  
Saturday 8:58 AM

Really?

Text message  
From DBB to Gigi Darcy  
Saturday 8:59 AM

Really. 

Text message  
From DBB to Gigi Darcy  
Saturday 8:59 AM

I know you’re just trying to help, and I appreciate that you care about me, but please let me handle my own affairs from now on.

Text message  
From Gigi Darcy to DBB  
Saturday 9:01 AM

Yeah, well, the way that you’re handling things, I might finally be able to get Lizzie to be my sister-in-law by the time I’m eighty. 

Text message  
From DBB to Gigi Darcy  
Saturday 9:18 AM

Does this mean that you confess to your meddling? 

Text message  
From Gigi Darcy to DBB  
Saturday 9:19 AM 

Never, big brother. Never.

And I really DIDN'T give Lizzie your number on purpose. 

By the way, can we have dinner in Chinatown tonight? I really want an egg tart from Golden Gate Bakery, even though you think that place is overrated. 

Text message  
From DBB to Gigi Darcy  
Saturday 9:23 AM

There are better places to go for dessert in Chinatown, but if that’s what you want then that’s what we’ll do. 

Text message  
From Gigi Darcy to DBB  
Saturday 9:24 AM

*rolls eyes* Whatever you say. (You’re such a hipster.) 

Text message  
From Charlotte Lu to Lizzie Bennet  
Saturday 4:18 PM

Sorry for the late reply. Just got out of meetings. What’s this about calling Darcy? How did you even get his number?

Text message  
From Lizzie Bennet to Charlotte Lu  
Saturday 4:23 PM

You’re working on a Saturday again? And Gigi was supposed to give me Pemberley’s marketing manager’s number, but she “accidentally” gave me Darcy’s. So I mistakenly called him at 7:30 this morning and woke him up. Nothing to get you out of bed like a phone call from the girl who mocked you for months and posted it all up on the internet. 

Text message  
From Charlotte Lu to Lizzie Bennet  
Saturday 4:25 PM 

Working on some new things at C and C, not sure I’m allowed to share yet. And I’m sure he was happy to have your voice wake him from his dreams ;) 

Text message  
From Lizzie Bennet to Charlotte Lu  
Saturday 4:26 PM

First, it wasn’t my VOICE that woke him up. It was the sound of his cell phone. And second, you’re so ridiculous. Or ridic, as Lydia would put it. 

Text message  
From Charlotte Lu to Lizzie Bennet  
Saturday 4:26 PM

Have you finally talked to Lydia?

Text message  
From Lizzie Bennet to Charlotte Lu  
Saturday 4:30 PM

No.

Text message  
From Charlotte Lu to Lizzie Bennet  
Saturday 4:30 PM

Lizzie, you should talk to her. You miss her, and I’m sure she misses you too.

Text message  
From Lizzie Bennet to Charlotte Lu  
Saturday 4:31 PM 

I know. I’m just… busy. 

Text message  
From Charlotte Lu to Lizzie Bennet  
Saturday 4:31 PM

That’s complete BS. You manage to call Jane all the time. And you seem to have time to hold a very long text conversation with me right now. 

Text message  
From Lizzie Bennet to Charlotte Lu  
Saturday 4:32 PM 

Oh, well, sorry. Maybe I should stop. Who said I wanted to talk to you anyways? 

Text message  
From Charlotte Lu to Lizzie Bennet  
Saturday 4:32 PM

Yeah, I’m sure you’d much prefer it was Darcy ;) 

Text message  
From Lizzie Bennet to Charlotte Lu  
Saturday 4:32 PM 

STOP! Don’t go there. 

He told me not to hesitate to contact him. What does that mean????

Does that mean he wants me to contact him?

He was probably just being nice.

And he’s also a Star Wars fan. Charlotte!!! What do I do?!?!

Text message  
From Charlotte Lu to Lizzie Bennet  
Saturday 4:33 PM

You free right now? I’m calling you so we have a proper conversation.

Text message  
From Fitz Williams to Gigi Darcy  
Saturday 6:38 PM

Yo, nice one GGD! Finally got Lizzie B’s number to the big D I hear! 

Text message  
From Gigi Darcy to Fitz Williams  
Saturday 6:40 PM 

How did everyone find out?! And why does everyone assume I did it on purpose??? 

Also, you might want to be more careful with the nicknames you give my brother…

Text message  
From Fitz Williams to Gigi Darcy  
Saturday 6:41 PM 

Oh I’m fully aware of what that means ;) And I have my sources. Can’t keep anything from THE Fitz Williams *gives mysterious look*

Text message  
From Gigi Darcy to Fitz Williams  
Saturday 6:41 PM 

EWWWWWW. As much as I want my brother and Lizzie to be happy together, I really don’t want to think about them… engaging in amorous activities. 

Text message  
From Lizzie Bennet to Charlotte Lu  
Saturday 10:32 PM 

Thanks for that. I miss hearing your beautiful voice! (Sorry I spent so much time talking over your voice and freaking out on the phone.)

Text message  
From Charlotte Lu to Lizzie Bennet  
Saturday 10:32 PM 

What are besties for? 

Text message  
From Lizzie Bennet to Charlotte Lu  
Saturday 10:33 PM

If you look bestie up in the dictionary, the definition would be Charlotte Lu.

Text message  
From Charlotte Lu to Lizzie Bennet  
Saturday 10:37 PM 

Awwww, you’re making me blush. I’m going to bed. Goodnight! 

And in case you still need to be pep talked: You’re a big girl. Suck it up. Wear your big girl pants to Pemberley on Monday. 

Text message  
From Lizzie Bennet to Charlotte Lu  
Saturday 10:39 PM

You’re ridiculous. Goodnight. 

Text message  
From Fitz Williams to Gigi Darcy  
Saturday 11:13 PM

So tell me something, GGD. One plotter to another… Was it really an accident or was it accidentally on purpose? 

Text message  
From Gigi Darcy to Fitz Williams  
Saturday 11:21 PM

Well… that’s for me to know and you to find out ;)


End file.
